Solo a mí
by Manny Heatlook
Summary: Shinobu irá a la universidad, Miyagi esta muy orgulloso, pero una pregunta le mueve su mundo por completo. '¿Solo soy yo, verdad Shinobu?
1. Porqué Me Quiere Solo a Mí

**Bueno, uds. saben, junjou romantica no es mío y no pertenesco al grupo de bla bla bla... **

**¡Bien! este es mi primer fanfic de junjou romantica, en este caso, escribi de mi favorito junjou terrorist .P porqe pienso que Shinobu es la cosa más linda del mundo! .D Espero qe les guste... Aceptaré sugerencias atraves de los reviews .) **

* * *

><p>Porqué me quiere solo a mí<p>

-Muchas Felicidades. –le dice el hombre de cabello negro bastante complacido al joven sentado frente a él.

Shinobu había pasado el examen de ingreso a la universidad T, se sentía orgulloso de si mismo y más porqué la persona que más apreciaba en el mundo estaba orgulloso de él.

-Gracias, Miyagi. –dice Shinobu sonrojado y apretando más la almohada a su pecho para acurrucarse aun más en el sillón.

-¿Empezarás la próxima semana?

Así es, Shinobu empezaría la carrera de leyes en una de las mejores universidades del lugar, era normal estar nervioso y orgulloso a la vez.

Shinobu se sorprende por haberlo sacado de sus pensamientos para poder contestar con velocidad y nerviosismo. –S-Si.

-Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien –, dice Miyagi levantándose y caminando hacía Shinobu. –no por nada eres listo. –le calma acariciando su cabello con ternura provocando que el chico se sonrojara cómo un tomate.

_Tan lindo…_. –pensó Miyagi al ver a Shinobu en ese estado, en seguida paso su mano a la mejilla de este para comenzar a acariciarla para el chico se pusiera aun muchísimo más nervioso.

Los ojos plateados del joven se cerraron lentamente para poder esperar alguna acción del mayor, efectivamente paso exactamente lo que el joven quería. Un beso. Tierno, suave y rápido. Solo para que el mayor se separase con velocidad al escuchar el timbre del departamento.

_Maldición. _–pensó Shinobu con enfado.

-¡Ya me enteré! –se escucha una melodiosa voz que ni de broma Shinobu quería confundir.

Risako.

Había sido pesado lidiar con Risako desde que había descubierto a Miyagi robándole un beso a su hermano menor, claro que ahora es más censillo después de una _muy_ larga platica con Shinobu al respecto. Ella había decidido respetar las decisiones de su hermano, pero juro que si Miyagi se atrevía a lastimarlo, se las vería con ella o algo peor…

-¡Risako! –saluda Shinobu con una sonrisa que para su sorpresa en vez de recibir una sonrisa, esta lo abraza con fuerza. – ¡Me lastimas!

-¡Oh! Lo siento –, le dice soltándolo un poco. –es solo que me alegra mucho verte, ¡ah! Me enteré de lo de tu examen, Shinobu, estoy tan orgullosa.

-Gracias, Risako. –dice Shinobu regresando el abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Ya sé! –suelta Risako con alegría. – ¿Quieres celebrar? De hecho tengo un pastel en el auto, solo para ti. –le dice para sorprenderlo.

En seguida Shinobu abre los ojos con felicidad al escuchar lo que su querida hermana, que no hace mucho se unieron más por su _'secreto', _le comenta.

-¿De veras? ¿De qué es? –le pregunta con tanta energía.

-Vainilla y chocolate. –le dice guiñando un ojo, sorprendiendo a Miyagi a que ella recordara el sabor que le gustaba a Shinobu.

-¡Gracias! –dice alegre.

Risako enseguida suelta una risa de satisfacción al escuchar a su hermano feliz por causa suya. –Toma mis llaves y ve por el, esta en el asiento del copiloto. –le dice tendiéndole las llaves para que este saliera corriendo por la puerta lleno de emoción para dejarla sola con su ex-esposo. – ¿No te encanta cuando solo le emocionan cosas como esa? –le pregunta Risako a Miyagi sin siquiera verlo a la cara, ella solo paresia importarle Shinobu, nada más.

-Si…. –dice Miyagi suspirando.

-Vaya… a pasado tanto tiempo desde que él se fue a Australia, cómo si solo hubiera sido ayer. –dice ella con nostalgia.

-Veinte años ya. –dice Miyagi. –Y ahora estará en la universidad.

-Si…. –dice Risako. –Oye…. –le llama de repente.

-¿Qué? –le dice volteando a verla sorprendido por haberle llamado, Risako tenía una mueca y una arruga entre las cejas por la preocupación.

-¿No te preocupa que conozca a alguien?

-¿De que hablas? –le pregunta Miyagi confuso.

-Si… Esta por irse a la universidad, donde bien sabemos que hay de _todo_, no crees que pueda haber alguien con…. ¿Gustos parecidos? –le dice aun pensado en como decirlo.

-Pues es obvio que encontrará amigos. ¿No? –le dice Miyagi sin comprender bien.

-¿Y si ese amigo quiere ser más…? –le pregunta Risako con cuidado.

Miyagi se quedo helado durante un muy largo momento al escuchar la última pregunta de su ex-esposa y ahora amiga.

-¿De…? ¿De qué hablas? –pregunta Miyagi con una gran sonrisa y enfadado. – ¡Por supuesto que Shinobu no haría eso!

-¡Bueno! ¡Tú sabes que los jóvenes cambian de parecer con rapidez! –dice Risako para defenderse.

-¡Por favor! ¡Shinobu me quiere solo a mí! –dice Miyagi con segur…. – ¿Verdad? –le pregunta de repente sorprendiéndose entre los dos.

Antes de que Risako pudiera decir algo al respecto, la puerta se abre de golpe dejando entrar a Shinobu con un gran pastel.

-¡Hey! –saluda con alegría para callarse de una vez. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan callados? –pregunta Shinobu confuso.

Shinobu quiere solo a Miyagi, no hay nadie que le quite su espacio dentro del corazón del chico….

¿Verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>¡Eso fue el primer capitulo! <strong>

**Muchas gracias por los que lo leyeron al final! **

**... Y para los que quieran saber que pasará después, dejen sus reviews ;) **

**Hasta pronto! .DD**


	2. Mírame, Por favor

Mírame, por favor…

Cómo bien, Miyagi quería ser el primero en enterarse del primer día de universidad de Shinobu, fue a por él a la universidad, esperando arduamente para cuando el joven saliera.

_¿Cómo estuvo tu día?_

_¿Te divertiste? _

_¿Hiciste amigos? _

Por alguna razón Miyagi no pudo evitar sentirse como un padre al pensar en esas preguntas. El chico es su amate, piense de forma un poco más cómo tal…

Para ser un _adulto responsable_, Miyagi se sentía nervioso por lo que Shinobu le diría al subirse al auto.

_¿No pude ser tan malo, verdad?_ –pensó Miyagi al ver que Shinobu se dirigía al auto de buen humor. Aun que no este sonriendo, se le nota, Miyagi siempre ha podido darse cuenta de ello. Lo conoce desde pies a cabeza, sus gestos, sus acciones, sus gustos y sus disgustos, y a todos y cada uno de ellos… Miyagi los quería.

Eso lo hacía ser Shinobu.

Así pensaba Miyagi.

_¿Solo soy yo, verdad Shinobu? _

Quería preguntarle eso antes que nada, pero… ¿Estará bien?

-No. –dice Miyagi en un suspiro.

-Hey. –le saluda Shinobu al subirse al auto. – ¿Cómo te fue?

Miyagi se sorprende que Shinobu le pregunte exactamente lo que él quería preguntar.

-Ah, pues bien, bastante bien. Este año hay caras nuevas en mi clase, espero que la disfruten. –le cuenta Miyagi.

-Yo lo haría. –le dice Shinobu con cariño.

-¿Y… a ti? –pregunta Miyagi ignorando lo que dijo, odiaba que Shinobu le pusiera nervioso, de esa forma no podía concentrarse bien.

-Bien, hay mucho que leer, eso me gusta. –le cuenta Shinobu, nada más que Miyagi pensara un _'Ya lo sé.'_ No por nada le recomendó esa carrera. –También había mucha gente.

-Ah. ¿En serio? –dice Miyagi tratando de no quitar su vista del volante. Esa última frase le había llamado la atención por completo. – Dame un ejemplo. –le pide con curiosidad.

-¿Un ejemplo? –suelta Shinobu sorprendido por el tipo de pregunta, pero no le importaba. –Pues… Había personas de otros países en mi clase de leyes internacionales. –le cuenta.

-Ya…. –suelta Miyagi pensativo. – ¿Alguno en particular te llamo la atención?

Shinobu en seguida voltea a ver a Miyagi con el seño fruncido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa que busque a alguien? ¿O hay alguien que conoces allí? –le contraataca con preguntas.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Solo quiero saber de tu día y de cómo te va en clases. –le dice Miyagi en defensa. –No te hagas otras ideas. En serio.

-Oh. Lo siento. –dice Shinobu más calmado. –Es qué esas preguntas son extrañas. –le aclara.

-¿En serio? Lo siento. –se disculpa Miyagi. – _¡Qué estupido fui! _–se regaña así mismo. –Bueno. ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?

xxxxxxx

Ya dos semanas de estar asistiendo a la universidad, Shinobu estaba muy ocupado haciendo muchas tareas diferentes y leyendo libros sin parar, cosa que a Miyagi le preocupo tan solo un poco, pero siempre se clamaba cuando Shinobu le decía:

_No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo solo. _

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –pregunta Miyagi al ver a Shinobu muy concentrado en la computadora portátil que se había traído a la cocina, donde Shinobu tomaba un café mientras el sonido del teclado resonaba en la habitación.

-Tarea. –le contesta sin siquiera verlo. –Tengo que hacer un ensayo de la tesis del artículo 17. –el explica.

-Ah. –suelta Miyagi con pereza al escuchar lo que tenía que hacer. – ¿Para cuando es?

-Pasado mañana.

-Ya…. –suelta Miyagi, pero antes de que pudiera hacer alguna otra pregunta irritante el teléfono suena para obligarle a levantarse e ir por el. Shinobu ni se inmuto al sonido del teléfono, solo sus manos se movían con gracia en el pequeño teclado de su computadora.

-¿Diga? –pregunta Miyagi al contestar.

_-¿Si? Buenas tardes. ¿Esta Shinobu? _–pregunta una voz masculina con asentó extraño del otro lado de la línea sorprendiendo a Miyagi.

-¿Quién le llama? –pregunta Miyagi haciendo que Shinobu parara de escribir por completo y el silencio invada la habitación.

-_Charles Freeze. _–le contesta. –_Soy su compañero de universidad. ¿Podría hablar con él, por favor?_

Antes de que Miyagi pudiera contestar, Shinobu ya estaba parado frente a él con la mano extendida y muy serio, cómo siempre. –Dámelo. –le ordena.

Miyagi en seguida frunce el seño al escuchar lo que el joven le había ordenado, pero no le contestará nada porqué sabe que el otro joven podría escuchar através de la línea y eso causaría una escena. –_Tal vez después._ –pensó Miyagi.

-Si. –le contesta Miyagi al teléfono para dárselo a Shinobu para así, escuchar un '_Gracias'_ al pasarlo.

-¿Diga? –contesta Shinobu sin poner atención a Miyagi que lo observaba sin quitarle la vista de encima. –Si…. –le contesta tranquilo y con una sonrisa pequeña. –No hay problema, te lo ayudaré mañana con eso. –le dice entornando los ojos para voltearse e irse de allí.

Miyagi simplemente se irrito, no podía evitar sentirse ignorado por completo.

Irritado, se sentó en el sillón para encender su octavo cigarro del día, le satisface y lo calma, no por nada fuma como enfermo.

Tiempo después Miyagi se da cuenta que Shinobu había acabado de hablar por teléfono para colgar justo alado de él.

-¿Quién era? –pregunta Miyagi viendo a Shinobu que dejaba el teléfono en el buró justo de su lado.

-Un compañero de mi clase de leyes internacionales, por eso habla raro. –le explica.

-Ah. ¿Y que quería? –le pregunta Miyagi saboreando el cigarro.

-Que le ayudará con una tarea para mañana, lo veré en uno de los recesos que son antes de la clase, no entiende algunas palabras. –le aclara Shinobu riéndose un poco.

-Ah, bien. Me alegra que ayudes a tus nuevos amigos. –le dice Miyagi con un tono orgulloso. – _¡Solo era eso! ¿Por qué me preocupe tanto? _–pensó.

-Bueno, fuiste tu el que me dijo que para ser tan listo hay que compartirlo. –le dice Shinobu con una sonrisa tierna.

Miyagi al ver lo adorable que se veía, en seguida lo agarra en un abrazo de oso para llevárselo al sillón. – ¿No te importará acabar la tarea un poco más tarde, o si? –le pregunta Miyagi viendo el rostro rosado de Shinobu al estar en brazos de Miyagi.

-No… No me importa. –le dice acercando sus labios a los de su amante.


	3. ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el Problema?

**Gracias por continuar con hasta ahora, espero que les este gustando .D En este capitulo es cuando 'AL FIN!' el climax empieza (si lo se... .u) **

**Aceptare sugerencias u opciones .D**

* * *

><p>¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?<p>

Ya no había de que preocuparse, Miyagi tal vez solo exagero las cosas, fue un simple error, eso fue.

¿Verdad?

-Bueno, Miyagi, te veré después. –se despide Shinobu con cariño.

-Por supuesto. –le dice Miyagi dedicándole una sonrisa llena de cariño. – ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte en casa?

-¡No! –le dice Shinobu molesto. – ¡Y no vuelvas a preguntar eso! –le dice sonrojado.

Miyagi enseguida suelta unas risas cortas. –Que tengas un buen día. –se despide subiendo la ventana del auto.

Al ver el auto alejarse, Shinobu suelta un enorme suspiro para desaparecer la sonrisa que solo tiene para Miyagi.

-Shinobu. –le llaman detrás.

Shinobu con su seriedad habitual voltea para encontrarse con un hombre de al menos de su edad, tal vez más grande y con el cabello rubio, nada común, y unos notables ojos azules.

Charles.

-Hey. –le saluda Shinobu.

-Me ayudarás con la tarea. ¿Verdad? –le pregunta mostrándole la tarea.

-Claro, solo que después de la primera hora. –le dice Shinobu, pensando en que la tarea era para la tercera hora.

-Me parece perfecto. –le contesta Charles encantado. –Te veré después, entonces, también tengo clase en un poco más… ¿Te importaría que nos encontráramos en el pasillo? –le pregunta Charles.

-Eh… Claro que no, te veré allí. –le dice Shinobu extrañado.

Es verdad, hay que admitir que eso fue un poco extraño, pero claro, a Shinobu no le importaría. Él simplemente quería ayudarle y así salir del asunto lo más rápido que pudiese.

Nada más le importa más que estar con Miyagi por siempre y para siempre.

Aprobar la carrera, conseguir trabajo y tratar de convencer a su padre que casarse no era algo que estaría en sus planes, más que vivir bien y con Miyagi.

Fue cuando los pensamientos de Shinobu se rompieron a causa de la campana, la clase había acabado.

Shinobu en seguida se levanto, y tomando sus cosas, se fue para el pasillo para encontrarse con Charles como le había este le había solicitado.

AL ver a Charles a lo lejos se le acerco a él para hablarle.

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde iremos a hacer la tarea? –le pregunta Shinobu.

-Por aquí. –le dice jalándolo del brazo.

Shinobu no pudo evitar sorprendió al ver que Charles se lo llevaba afuera del edificio, para estar en los árboles del jardín.

-¿Por qué vinimos aquí? –le pregunta Shinobu muy confuso.

-Aquí no nos molestarán. –le explica Charles.

-Ah. –suelta Shinobu. Esa parecía una razón bastante razonable.

¿Verdad?

-Bien, comencemos. –dice Shinobu sentándose en el pasto y sacaba su libreta de la mochila.

-Claro. –le dice Charles haciendo la misma acción.

-Muy bien, ahora dime. ¿Cuál es el tema que no entendiste? –le pregunta Shinobu de buena gana pero aun completamente serio.

-Ninguno. –le dice muy campante.

-…. –Shinobu simplemente observo a Charles sin ninguna expresión en su cara. – Pero…

-¿Mmh?

-¿Por qué me pides que te ayude si no hay ninguna duda? –le pregunta Shinobu lleno de confusión.

-Porqué si hay una duda, no de clases. –le dice Charles.

-¿Cuál es? –le pregunta Shinobu.

-¿Saldrías conmigo, Shinobu? –le pide.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias! <strong>

**No olviden dejar Reviews si la historia 'si guto ;D'**

**Esperen al proximo capitulo .DDDD **

**¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Sí, sí hay problema

**Y así, cómo muchos dicen... 'YEY!' Así es! el siguiente capitulo! .DDD Bueno, espero que les guste...  
>Aceptaré cualquier sugerencia u opciones para mejorar yo seguir la esta historia .DD  
>gracias! <strong>

* * *

><p>Sí, sí hay problema.<p>

Shinobu había llegado temprano a casa, saltándose las últimas tres clases del día, para así encerrarse en su habitación sin decir ni jota, cosa que preocupo un poco a Miyagi, pero termino asumiendo que tal vez se había cansado por la 'extenuante' noche que tuvieron.

_No se lo volveré hacer entre semana…. _–pensó Miyagi con un poco de gracia.

Aun estando preocupado, fue a tocarle la puerta a Shinobu para a ver si se encontraba bien, pero a las primeras veces que tocó no escucho ninguna respuesta.

-¡Shinobu! –le llama con ira abriendo la puerta con fuerza.

Shinobu estaba en su cama, paresia dormido, eso hizo que Miyagi se calmara al verlo descansar.

-¿Miyagi? ¿Por qué entras de esa forma? ¿Ocurre algo? –le pregunta mientras se frotaba un ojo.

-Pues, eso es lo que yo quería preguntarte. –le dice preocupado. –Llegaste casi corriendo sin decir nada te encerraste en tu cuarto. ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe por ti? –le dice Miyagi molesto.

-Y-yo…. –tartamudea Shinobu. –Lo siento, Miyagi… No quería preocuparte. –le dice bajando la cabeza.

-¿Shinobu? –en seguida Miyagi se acerca a él para sentarse en la cama y tomarlo en brazos. – ¿Ocurrió algo mientras estabas en clases? ¿Te hicieron algo? –le pregunta muy preocupado.

Shinobu de acto automático se separa de este con cuidado para no sorprenderle.

-N-no… nada… es solo que estoy muy cansado y tengo que pensar en muchas cosas…. –le explica Shinobu.

-¡AH! ¡Ya sé! –dice Miyagi viendo a Shinobu. – ¡Estas comenzando a dudar si la carrera que escogiste no es para ti! ¿No es así? –le dice más calmado con el pensamiento que había deducido el problema de Shinobu.

Shinobu se quedo callado durante un momento con los ojos bien abiertos y viendo hasta que de repente empezó a reírse un poco.

-Eh… si. Eso es. Creo que me cambiare de carrera. –miente.

Miyagi simplemente se rió al pensar que su deducción era cierta.

-No te preocupes, Shinobu, eso es completamente normal. –le explica acurrucándolo en su pecho. –Esas dudas son solo temporales. Vas a ver que pronto se te hará fácil. Cómo siempre. ¿Si? –Shinobu no hace otra cosa más que asentir. –Además, si esas dudas no se van durante un tiempo, entonces te cambiaremos de carrera, solo que tendrás que hacer remediales, pero estoy seguro que eso no será problema para ti. –en ese instante Shinobu abrió los ojos cómo platos y soltó un grito ahogado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunta Miyagi preocupado. _–Supongo que le aterra la idea de 'renunciar' a su carrera… ¿No? _–pensó Miyagi.

-Pero…. –dice Shinobu. – ¿Y si no quiero cambiar?

-¿Entonces por qué dudas?

-Tienes razón. No sé porqué me sentí así. –le dice Shinobu.

Miyagi solo termino suspirando para sacar a Shinobu de sus pensamientos.

-Solo descansa. ¿Está bien? –le pide. –Y si tienes hambre avísame.

-Okay. –le dice Shinobu con agradecimiento mientras Miyagi lo empujaba para recostarlo en la cama.

Shinobu no podía dormir, tan solo recordaba lo que le había pasado ese mismo día…

'_No te preocupes… Puedes contestarme otro día.' Le dice Charles._

'_Pero Charles… Yo… Yo ya tengo a alguien en mi vida y…' Le empieza decir Shinobu._

'_¿Es el qué viene a dejarte y recogerte siempre?' Le pregunta con humor._

_Shinobu no contesto, solo se sonrojo. Obviamente era Miyagi._

'_Eso pensé….' Suelta Charles. 'Yo, en lo personal, creo que eres lindo.' Le confiesa._

'_Si ya sabes… ¿Entonces por qué me pides eso?' le pregunta molesto. _

'_Solo piénsalo. ¿Si? Sabes que es difícil tener una relación con alguien que en edad hay una GRAN diferencia.' Le dice. _

'_¡Cállate! ¿Eso a ti que te importa?' Le grita furioso. _

'_¡Solo piénsalo! Okay?' le pide antes de irse._

Shinobu no podría ver la cara de su amigo al día siguiente. No sería fácil.

Pero… Si era cierto que era difícil tener una relación con alguien que tenga una gran diferencia de edad, ya habían pasado por problemas por ello.

Aparte porque Risako también se lo advirtió.

'_Sabes que no será fácil, si yo no lo acepte al principio. ¿Cómo lo tomarán papá y mamá?'_

Otro problema allí. Shinobu no podría estar ocultándolo siempre, ya vio que Risako se entero, porque lo atrapo en el acto, no porque alguien le haya dicho.

_-__¿Y si ocurre lo mismo con mamá y papá? No creo que lo tomen bien. No aceptarían a Miyagi de esa forma…. _–pensó Shinobu. –_Bueno, respecto a ser gay… Risako si lo acepto… No creo que eso sea lo que no acepten de mí… Miyagi es el que más me preocupa. ¿Qué debería hacer?_

* * *

><p><strong>¡gracias por continuar hasta ahora...!<strong>

**Si quieren saber que ocurre después... .PP dejen Reviews ;D **

**Nos vemos! :333**


	5. Puede Ponerse Peor Y se Pondrá Peor

**AHAHAHAHA! bueno! xD aqui les tengo el quinto capitlo... espero no haberme tardado demaciado... :O**

**en este capitulo me inspiro bastante la canción de 'Jars of Hearts' también sé que me servirá bastante para el siguiente :333 **

**bueno... disfrutenlo. .DD**

* * *

><p><span>Puede ponerse peor… Y se pondrá peor<span>

-¿Qué? –pregunta Shinobu un tanto irritado. – ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

_-Si, si… Lo sé… Lo siento._ –se disculpo Miyagi por el teléfono. _–Tengo que terminar de revisar los ensayos de los estudiantes, sabes que son para las calificaciones de final de mes._ –le explica con un tono arrepentido. _– ¿Puedes pedirle a aun amigo que te lleve a casa? ¿O a la suya? Pasaría por ti a su casa… solo no quiero que te quedes solo toda la tarde en casa._

-E-entonces… Puedes pasar por mí más tarde. –le dice Shinobu. –Puedo quedarme en la biblioteca.

-_Claro que no._ –le contesta casi en grito. –_No te quedarás hasta tarde allí._

-Claro que puedo. No soy un niño. –le dice Shinobu molesto.

-_Pero tampoco eres un adulto. Así que obedece y regresa con amigo a su casa, no dejaré que estés solo por allí._ –le contesta muy molesto._ –Me preocupo por ti._

-Pero… quiero que _tú _pases por mí. –le dice Shinobu con un poco de lastima.

Shinobu se puso nervioso al no escuchar nada de repente, pero lo calmo al escuchar una risita del otro lado de la línea. –_Gracias, y no sabes como me gustaría ser el único en hacerlo, pero hoy no puedo. _

-Está bien. Buscaré quien pueda llevarme a casa.

_-Su casa. Solo no estarás._ –le corrige Miyagi.

-Si, si. –le dice Shinobu antes de colgar. – ¡Vaya! Parece mi madre…

-Yo puedo llevarte. –escucha Shinobu detrás suyo sorprendiéndolo para voltear en seguida.

-¡Charles! ¡No vuelvas asustarme así! –le regaña Shinobu.

Charles en seguida comienza a reírse al ver la linda expresión de furia de Shinobu. –Lo siento. –se disculpa tomando aire. –Te ves lindo enojado.

Shinobu solo se sonroja al escuchar lo que su _compañero_ le dice para voltearse e irse.

-¡No, Shinobu! ¡Espera! –le dice reteniéndolo de su brazo. –Yo puedo llevarte a casa. –le dice.

-No, gracias. Tomaré el autobús, ahora solo suéltame.

-Puede pasarte algo si te dejo ir solo.

-¡Claro que no! –le grita furioso. – ¿Por qué tu y Miyagi creen…? –se quedo helado.

_¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Cómo puedo comparar a Miyagi con él? ¿Por qué hice tal cosa? _–pensó Shinobu en _shock._

-¿Miyagi? ¿Así se llama él? –le pregunta Charles.

-¡Eso a ti no te importa! –le grita Shinobu librando su brazo con brusquedad y salir corriendo de allí.

-¡Shinobu! –le llama Charles corriendo de tras de él.

-¡Déjame solo! –le ordena.

-¡No! ¡No huyas! ¡Sabes qué no tienes que contarme nada de él! –le dice para calmarlo.

-¿De qué hablas? –le pregunta Shinobu volteándose y lleno de ira.

-Me comparaste con él. –le dice reteniéndolo de nuevo pero con fuerza. – ¿No es así?

-N-no… y-yo no hice eso. –le dice titubeando.

-¿Entonces? ¿Es qué me parezco a él un poco? –le pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no! –le grita con fuerza.

-¿Shinobu? –escucha una voz inconfundible detrás de ellos.

-Risako. –dice Shinobu viendo a su hermana muy sorprendida.

-¿Qué crees que le haces a mi hermano? –le pregunta Risako a Charles al ver como agarraba a Shinobu con fuerza.

-Ah… no. No es lo que Ud. cree. –empieza Charles a explicarse.

-Olvídalo, solo suéltalo. –le ordena Risako amenazante.

De forma automática Charles soltó a Shinobu dejándolo completamente libre para que este se fuera con su hermana.

-¡Risako! ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunta Shinobu en voz baja pero con un tono agradecido.

-Miyagi me pidió que pasará por ti. ¿Por qué no contestabas mi celular?

-¿Eh? –suelta Shinobu y en seguida comienza a buscar su celular y tenia cinco mensajes y cuatro llamadas perdidas. –Es que lo puse en silencio. –le explica a Risako con vergüenza.

Risako solo suspiro para en seguida voltear a ver a Charles.

-¿Y tu quien eres? –le pregunta de forma brusca.

-Charles Freeze. Soy compañero de clase de Shinobu. –le contesta de forma cortes.

Risako levanto la ceja y lo miro de arriba abajo, sin mencionar que le llamo la atención que el joven no utilizo la palabra _amigo_ para presentarse.

-Ah. Shinobu, vámonos. –le dice a su hermano menor arrastrándolo al auto.

Shinobu obedeció volteando a ver su compañero que él simplemente le sonreía.

-Te veré mañana, Shinobu. –se despide con una sonrisa cariñosa con un toque de burla.

Shinobu solo se sonrojo al verlo para adelantar su paso, cosa que llamo la atención de su hermana mayor.

Al subir al auto y arrancar, Shinobu solo soltó un enorme suspiro.

-Gracias, Risako. –le dice.

-No hay de qué, pero quiero saber…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué quería contigo ese tipo raro?

Shinobu solo desvío la mirada de la su hermana para evitar que ella lo leyera cómo antes solía hacerlo.

-N-no lo sé. –le contesta viendo la ventana.

-Ah… ¿Sabes qué note yo? –le pregunta su hermana viendo el camino.

-¿Qué?

-Ese chico… Tenía un pequeño parecido con Miyagi. –le confiesa. -¿Notaste que se paraban igual? –Shinobu no contesto. –No solo eso, también hablan parecido.

_Entonces… ¿No fui solo yo? _–pensó Shinobu.

-Es cómo si ese chico fuera la versión joven de Miyagi. Solo que rubio. –dice Risako riéndose.

-¿En serio? –suelta Shinobu. No lo podía creer.

Su hermana tenía razón respecto a eso. Ellos eran muy parecidos.

-Y…. –dice al final Risako parando de reír. –Parece que le gustas. –le dice muy seria.

-Lo sé. –le dice sin siquiera verla.

Risako no contesto respecto a lo que dijo solo continuo con el camino del auto para llegar a casa de Miyagi.

-Me quedaré a cenar con ustedes. Les haré la cena. –le dice Risako.

-Gracias.

-¿Sabes qué más note? –le pregunta su hermana acercándose a él.

-¿Q-qué? –pregunta nervioso al verla muy cerca.

-Se parecía tanto a Miyagi que tú te comportabas como si fuese él. –le dice muy seria.

_¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué yo hice qu__é? ¿Con Charles? ¿Cómo de que habla?_ –pensó Shinobu.

-¿No te diste cuenta? –le pregunta Risako.

-¿Cómo habría de? –le pregunta Shinobu bastante agobiado. – ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Miyagi? –le pregunta a su hermana con dolor.

-Shinobu…. –suelta su hermana abrazándolo. –Todo estará bien.

Claro. Todo ha de estar bien. ¿No es así?

Solo que Shinobu no sabe porque hizo lo que hizo.

¿Esta eso bien?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...! eso es todo, POR AHORA .D <strong>

**si les gusto, y quieren saber que pasará, por favor dejen Reviews :333 **

**Hasta pronto! .DD **

**PD. RAWR! ;D**


End file.
